


El abismo también te mira

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Collección de drabbles, hasta la temporada 14.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Ian Doyle/Emily Prentiss, Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 1





	El abismo también te mira

**El abismo también te mira**

** _The truth beneath the rose – Within Temptation_ **

Lo miró. 

Él la entendería, está segura.

Diane trató de calmar sus instintos, trató de controlarse.

No más.

Maeve tiene que pagar para lo que le hizo.

Tiene todo, ella. Está respetada, es inteligente. No merece realmente al doctor Reid, exactamente como no merecía a su novio.

Diane empezó a sacarle todo, y va a continuar hasta que Maeve no va a tener nada más.

Hasta que ella no tendrá su libertad, hasta que no tendrá Spencer Reid.

Y entonces, sólo cuando la oirá suplicar, tendrá piedad y tomará su vida.

Va a asegurarse que Maeve Donovan entienda lo que está pagando.

** _Let it go – Frozen_ **

Tres semanas, veinte y tres horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos, dieciséis segundos.

Diecisiete. Dieciocho. Diecinueve.

Está sorprendido que puede seguir contando. Que puede seguir pensando.

Nunca fue feliz, ni triste. Hubo cosas en su vida para que se enfadó, la enfermedad de su madre, al abandono de su padre, Gideon que lo había dejado atrás.

Está seguro, sin embargo, que nunca sintió un dolor tan profundo.

Spencer ni siquiera pensó en el Dilaudid. No tiene que escaparse de esta realizad, no quiere sentirse atontado de esa manera.

Tiene que recordar. Tiene que recordar a Maeve que muere en sus brazos, su cara, el sonido de su voz, la manera como hablaban, como tenía éxito de hacerlo reír.

Oye llamar a la puerta, otra vez, pero no va a contestar.

Tres semanas y un día.

No está listo, aún.

** _Wild child – Enya _ **

Lo mira.

Intensamente, como si nunca tendría que dejar de mirarlo.

Lo mata dejar este lugar, lo mata dejar a Hotch, Rossi, JJ, su cariño.

Pero nada duele tanto como dejar a Reid.

“Oye, niño...” Derek trata de decirle, pero Reid está defensivo.

“¿Qué?” fuerza una sonrisa. “No pienses que vas a liberarte de mí sólo porque estás dejando el trabajo. Quiero que ser invitado a cenar al menos una vez al mes.” miró hacia Savannah. “De todas formas, quiero ver cómo saldrá un niño tuyo. Y tiene que tener alguien en su vida que le haga hacer todas las cosas geniales. Sabes, como mirar Star Trek o aprender una lengua extranjera. Y pienso...”

Derek lo para. Lo abraza, lo tiene apretado en los brazos y no quiere dejarlo ir.

“Más que una vez al mes, niño.” le dice, tratando de evitar de llorar, porque lo hizo demasiado últimamente. “Eres familia, lo sabes eso.”

Y Reid ya no puede forzar una sonrisa, y se deja ir a ese abrazo.

“Me vas a faltar, Derek. Yo...”

“Lo sé. Tú me vas a faltar también, _Spencer_.” le dice, y le gustaría no tener que irse.

Pero está así, lo mata, y siempre lo hará.

** _Se deja llevar – Antonio Orozco_ **

Se había esforzado tanto de no sentir nada durante los meses pasados.

No puede, y está harta de tratar.

Le _gusta_. Le gustan las manos de Doyle encima a ella, le gusta la manera como la hace sentir durante ese rato, cuando están en su cama y le dice que ella es la mujer más hermosa que vio en su vida.

Después de eso, de mañana, a solas y desnuda en la misma cama, Emily despreciaba a sí misma.

Era poco profesional, errado, _sucio_. Tal vez era la misma razón porque el Interpol había enviado a ella, pero no le importa, no lo estás haciendo porque es su trabajo, lo está haciendo porque lo ama, y tiene miedo del momento cuando tendrá que entregarlo, encerrando a Doyle para siempre.

Van a estar consecuencias por sus acciones, consecuencias por parte del Interpol y de Doyle, va a ser destruida y probablemente muerta, pero le daba exactamente igual.

Siempre que le estaba permitido guardar esos momentos de mentiras, estaba feliz.

** _A case of you – Joni Mitchell_ **

Su familia se lo había dicho cuando se habían casado.

Aaron lo recuerda como si fuera ayer; estaban tan jóvenes, tan tontos, y tan malditamente enamorados.

Si lo piensa ahora, está como si tuviera recuerdos de otro hombre, pero es su cara que está mirando.

Más joven, más feliz, cuando todavía tenía éxito de sonreír en serio.

Ya no lo puede hacer. Ríe con Jack, a veces con sus colegas, rara vez con otras mujeres, pero nunca lo siente.

Foyet llevó sus sonrisas consigo en la tumba. Este trabajo las sacó antes que Haley muriera, cuando se había vuelto en una extranjera por él.

¿Cómo había permitido que llegara tan lejos?

¿Cuándo se había transformado en el hombre que era ahora, el hombre tan asustad de perder el poco que le queda que ni siquiera se puede permitir de estar sereno?

Aaron mira a su hijo y suspira.

Hay tanto de ella en él, y casi lo asusta.

¿Cuál es el punto de protegerlo si su mismo hijo no va a recordar ni una vez cuando su padre rio?

Pero no puede, no todavía; cuando se sentirás a salvo, probablemente. Cuando olvidará, tal vez.

O nunca, y está destinado a ser así.

_Lo siento, Haley. _

** _Unforgivable sinner – Lene Marlin_ **

Hastings.

En momentos como eso, tendría que pensar que es obvio, pero no lo es.

Ahora las heridas, las torturas, no son lo que duele más.

Ese sentido quemador de traición, la consciencia de haber sido tan tonta, eso es peor de todo lo que pueden infligirle.

JJ se esfuerza de pensar en algo bueno.

Piensa en Hotch y Rossi, en Spence y Derek, en Garcia, en cuanto será preocupada ahora.

En Will. En Henry. En ese niño sin nombre que podría haber tenido y que perdió.

Pero es un camino peligroso de tomar ahora, pues trata de focalizarse en la cara frente a ella, en lo que le haría si estuviera libre, en como lo haría pagar.

Y ver en su mente a Hastings arrastrándose al suelo, cubierto de sangre, pidiendo piedad, Jennifer puede seguir soportando todo lo que tiene de darle.

** _Addicted – Kelly Clarckson_ **

Perdió todo, encontró algo, no guardó nada.

La máscara de David Rossi habla de un hombre que ganó todo lo que le podría haber gustado en la vida, un hombre con éxito, fama, con el trabajo que ama y que lo ha hecho alguien capaz de mirar en los abismos de la mente humana sin caer dentro de esos.

No lo es.

El trabajo que ama lo ha hecho una rara raza de monstruo, lo ha hecho alguien que mira el mal en los ojos y no se encoge de miedo. Perdió la facultad de horrorizarse, como perdió la de irse cuando es demasiado; sólo porque nunca lo hace.

Perdió mujeres y vidas por este trabajo, pero sigue volviendo, porque ese cuarto y esa pantalla con personas muertas, perdidas, es la única familia que le queda.

Y seguirá mirando en el abismo, porque no puede permitirse de perder eso también.

** _Bored to death – Blink182_ **

Era más difícil de lo que había pensado en principio.

En algún punto del camino se había dividido en dos, luego en tres y así sucesivamente.

Había tantas versiones de Emily Prentiss, y tenía dificultades a reconocer la real.

Cuando la habían nombrado jefe del BAU, de todas formas, improvisamente había realizado que esta Emily tenía que ser la definitiva, que no había vuelta atrás; Lauren había sido muerta por muchísimo tiempo, SSA Prentiss también, la Emily que vivía en Paris trabajando por el Interpol ya no tenía espacio para existir.

Era el jefe, y como tal estaba destinada a mirar y reprochar a sus amigos y colegas todas las veces cuando hubieran hecho algo que la Emily Prentiss anterior habría hecho también.

** _Just a ride – Jem _ **

Volver a la vida estaba difícil.

Penelope había visto a sus amigos – su familia, de verdad, no importaba a que familia se refiriera – hacerlo docenas de veces, tantas que en realidad la habían engañada, haciéndole pensar que fuera algo fácil de hacer.

No podía soportarlo. No podía mirar su ordenador, no podía mirar nombres y mentiras y secretos todo el día, sabiendo exactamente lo que habían pasado las víctimas.

Había sido una. Una víctima.

Penelope había dicho infinitas veces a infinitas personas que admitir de haber sido una víctima era el primero paso para aceptarlo.

Ella tenía un largo camino frente a elle, antes de llegar a ese paso.

** _I’m walking on sunshine – Katrina & the Waves _ **

“Va a estar bien, guapetón. Todo va a estar bien.”

Spencer sabía qué no era verdad. Sabía que había demasiadas variables, demasiado que pudiera salir mal, y que no estaba bastante fuerte de enfrentar lo que iba a pasar sin buscar ayuda.

Pero la manera como lo miraba Morgan, la voz que había usado para confortarlo y como siempre había sido a su lado a través de las cosas buenas y malas, de alguna manera le hacía tener gana de creerle.

No era algo que pudiera explicar ni era racional, pero Derek Morgan era el único hombre al mundo capaz de echar la racionalidad de él, y Spencer lo amaba por eso.


End file.
